Tu único dueño
by Akari Otonashi
Summary: Mayuri kurotsuchi capitán de la duodécima división del gotei 13 da vida a su nueva creación Nemu, en su laboratorio, al despertar ella es informada de su situacion actual, debe obediencia y lealtad a su dueño y creador, ella deberá de enfrentar su realidad siendo maltratada, sin embargo el capitán pronto la comienza a verla con otros ojos, lujuria o.. amor? descubran lo ustedes ;)
1. Chapter 1 Bienvenida!

_**—Tu único dueño—**_

Konnichiwa OwO7 estoy de vuelta, pero esta vez haciendo un fic un tanto diferente a los que estoy acostumbrada a hacer, así que bueno… les diré que esta es la primera vez que hago un fanfic lemmon :$ si tiene un alto contenido sexual, lenguaje obsceno y explicito, no apto para cardíacos, violencia y espero que les guste :$ este fic no es ichiruki xD lamento decepcionarlos u,u jajaj pero abarca a otra parejita que me gustaría que se hiciera cannon aunque es obvio que no Cx :'( se trata del capitán de la duodécima división del gotei 13 y el segundo presidente del departamento de investigación y desarrollo mayuri kurotsuchi, Nemu kurotsuchi teniendo como tercero a Ishida uryuu, si haré algo asi como un triángulo amoroso :3 si de seguro dirán pero ¿Cómo? En ese entonces seria incesto, pues verán en esta ocasión su creación sera diferente! en este fic, ellos solo son creador y creación, de ahí proviene el título de este fic, "Tu único dueño" y bueno no los quiero aburrir mas y pasemos a lo bueno, espero que les guste: 3 déjenme sus comentarios por fas quiero saber que también lo hago como escritora de lemon :$

_**N/A 2:**__Los personajes que estarán involucrados aquí, son de tite kubo-sensei._

* * *

><p>Era de noche y la sociedad de almas estaba en calma, no había habido enfrentamientos durante las anteriores semanas, no lo suficientemente importantes como para hacer que el capitán de la 12 división saliera en su encuentro con el único objetivo de experimentar con sus nuevas capturas, pues hacia poco había dado inicio a una nueva y ardua tarea, el de dar vida a un nuevo ser, uniendo partes y creando carne misma, detallando a la perfección los contornos de la cara, pelo, ojos, boca, cuerpo y vestuario, hacia meses que el capitán se encerraba en su laboratorio para no salir durante un largo tiempo pues estaba lo suficientemente entretenido dándole vida a una mujer y no es que fuera un pervertido de lo peor... no al menos hasta ahora, pues bien sabían todos que mayuri kurotsuchi podría ser todo, menos un mujeriego, jamas le presto atención a ninguna mujer ya que simplemente no les llamaba la atención, ninguna lograba saciar sus expectativas sin embargo el estaba centrado en sus investigaciones podría decirse que esa era su única amante... la ciencia.<p>

_—_vaya! vaya! ¿pero que tenemos aquí? mayuri kurotsuchi jugando a ser Dios, sin embargo si alguien mas te viera como estas en estos momentos, diría que eres un total depravado— el capitán de la primera división shunsui kyoraku enraba sin avisar al laboratorio de mayuri y es que siempre le estaba jugando bromas o haciendo enojar, siempre tratando de divertirse un poco con el que para el, era un total amargado por... ¿falta de sexo?

—¿quien te crees para entrar cuando te plazca a mi laboratorio sin avisar? ¿eh?, ¿acaso quieres que te diseque un día?, debería de experimentar contigo un rato para averiguar si lo que se supone que llamas cerebro te funciona aun!— gritaba exaltado

—wow, wow tranquilo mayuri, solo quería ser amable y acerté compañía un rato, veras estoy aburrido y tu por lo que veo no tanto pero estas solo asi que dije: Kyoraku, es hora de que seas bueno y le hagas compañía a tu buen amigo mayuri, tal vez ya extrañe tu presencia y es que el te quiere tanto que...—

—deja de decir idioteces y lárgate de una buena vez, insecto! antes de que te diseque por atrevimiento!—

—esta bien me retiro, pero no sin antes darte un consejo, si no logras darle vida a tu creación y ya que nadie se atreve a seducirte, te recomiendo que le des una buena cogida a la muñeca que tendrás ahí, al menos ella no huirá aterrada o asqueada de alguien que usa una horrenda mascara como la tuya, deberías de cambiar, pero en fin, te dejo con tu muñequita, divierte!— cierra la puerta y se marcha del lugar dejando a un mayuri furioso por tal osadía

—Aaaahhhh! maldito kyoraku ya vera! cuando le de vida a esta hembra haré se trague sus palabras y luego lo matare con mis propias manos!.. ademas... si las chicas no me seducen no es mi problema ya que a mi no me interesa experimentar ninguno de los placeres entre hombres y mujeres, yo no necesito tener sexo para tener placer, yo no necesito una hembra!— es entonces que avienta sus artefactos de disección y toma entre sus brazos a la mujer desnuda que reposaba entre las sabanas de aquella camilla —La perfección no existe en este mundo, puede que suene típico, pero es la verdad. Obviamente, siempre habrán idiotas que ansiarán la perfección y tratarán de conseguirla. Aún así, ¿qué significado hay en la perfección? Ninguno, además de que... la perfección me desagrada. Después de la perfección no hay nada superior. No hay espacio para la creación, lo que significa que tampoco lo hay para la sabiduría o el talento. ¿Ahora lo entiendes? Para científicos como nosotros, la perfección es "desesperante". Incluso cuando algo creado sea superior a todo lo demás existente, seguirá estando muy lejos de la perfección. Los científicos luchamos constantemente contra esta paradoja, y más aún, debemos poder ser capaces de encontrar el placer en ello y tu, mi bella creación eres perfecta para mi, mas nunca lo sabrás pues en mi no cabe sentimiento alguno de cariño, tu seras mi esclava, me servirás y obedecerás solo a mi, tu seras solo mía y yo seré tu único dueño! es hora de darte vida... es hora de que existas!— es entonces que el capitán activa uno de sus artefactos y crea una onda de energía pura haciendo que se moldee dentro de si y transformándolo en un rayo espiritual, la joven comienza a tener convulsiones hasta quedar en total silencio, por un momento creyó que no había tenido éxito y comenzaba a enojarse, cuando... la chica abre los ojos y se levanta poco a poco observando a su alrededor pues todo le parecía confuso.

Aquella chica comienza a levantarse sin percatarse de su desnudez, menuda y atractiva, de piel pálida y gestos tímidos y llenos de cautela de hermosos ojos verdes, cabellos color violeta oscuro, largo hasta la espalda, con dos mechones cayéndole por las sienes enmarcando su rostro y un flequillo cubriéndole la mayor parte de su frente. El capitán queda impactado ante toda su belleza pero reaccionando al instante —Bienvenida a la vida, yo soy mayuri kurotsuchi... tu creador! y me debes obediencia, respeto y lealtad, espero que lo hayas entendido o me veré en la penosa necesidad de castigarte si así lo deseo— la chica solo logra asentir sin expresión alguna en su rostro por el momento

—muy bien pero... ¿cual es mi nombre... amo?—

—hmm buena pregunta... déjame pensarlo... creo que te llamaras... Nemu, si nemu sera tu nombre! ¿te gusta?, no me importa, pasemos a lo importante, ponte esto y date un baño— toma una bata negra transparente y se la arroja a la cara, enseguida la joven se pone de pie haciendo caer al instante las cobijas que tenia puestas y poniéndose la bata negra el capitán al voltear observa como se viste la chica, comenzando a tomar el brillo en los ojos que todo ser viviente tiene y el color en su cuerpo, era realmente hermosa pero jamas se lo diría! no si quería seguir guardando su reputación, no quería que se supiera que el capitán mayuri era un pervertido. —!vamos apresúrate! ¿que no ves que tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer?—

—enseguida, solo una cosa mas...—

—¿ah?, ¿ahora que quieres?—

—¿que es "darse un baño"?— el capitán quedo perplejo ante la pregunta

—¿Q-que? no me digas que resultaste ser una inútil?—

—perdone amo por mi ignorancia pero... hay cosas que desconozco y le suplicaría que me enseñara, por favor—

—ah da igual, vamos yo te daré un baño— la ojiverde asintió sin temor alguno y entra a la enorme bañera que había en el centro del cuarto al cual habían entrado ahora —quítate la bata y entra al agua— ordena el peliazul que ahora mismo se quitaba la mascara y comenzaba a desnudarse también

—como ordene— la ojiverde entra al agua ya desnuda y recoge su cabello en un chongo que ahora amarraba con unos pasadores

—como podrás darte cuenta esto es un baño y lo que harás ahora mismo es darte una ducha o para que me entiendas te lavaras el cuerpo— la chica comienza a prestarle atención después de ver entrar a su amo desnudo y ahora... sin la mascara, mas que nada la había distraído algo que ella no sabia que era... algo que había en la entrepierna de su amo y estaba comenzando a cobrar vida o al menos así lo describía —y.. ¿que tanto miras?— pregunta a una curiosa nemu que no dejaba de mirarlo

—solo... quisiera saber que es esa cosa que tiene en la entrepierna y parece comenzar a levantarse?, ¿también es una creación suya que ahora también lo hizo cobrar vida?, ¿también lo bañara?— el capitán comenzó a ponerse de diferentes colores hasta llegar a un rojo intenso en sus mejillas

—¿como has osado decir semejante cosa?— comenzando a avergonzarse toma a la mujer de los cabellos y la acerca hasta donde el estaba —jamas! óyeme bien! jamas debes de avergonzarme y menos en publico ¿has entendido?— la ojiverde comienza a quejarse ante los jalones que mayuri le estaba propinando

—lo prometo amo!, pero por favor suélteme, me esta lastimando— este la suelta bruscamente haciendo que se golpee con el filo de la bañera, creando una herida la cual comienza a sangrar —ahhh amo, perdóneme!— responde ante el golpe, el peliazul solo la mira y luego se acerca hasta donde estaba —esta bien, pero ahora debes de obedecer ¿entendido?— la ojiverde asiente adolorida —es momento de darte una ducha— toma el jabón y comienza tallando la espalda de la joven que ahora temblaba por el frió que comenzaba a sentir, tira del cabello y la espuma comienza a recorrer el resto de su cuerpo, haciéndola estremecer al contacto, comenzando por las manos, brazos, hombros cuello, creando una deliciosa sensación al momento de ir bajando sus manos para lavar el resto de su cuerpo, es entonces que peliazul comienza a tallarle los pechos bajando poco a poco hasta su intimidad, aquella nueva sensación que estaba experimentando era excitante, "¿_así que... ¿a esto le llaman baño?" _se pregunto para sus adentros, "_creo que podre acostumbrarme al baño" _dentro de ella no había pudor, solo sabia que aquello la hacia sentir extrañas sensaciones que descendían desde su vientre bajando hasta su intimidad, aquel que la estaba haciendo sentir aquello sabia ella que era su amo, sin embargo no sentía el mas mínimo pudor por el momento, solo estaba aprendiendo a sentir las nuevas sensaciones que emergían al contacto de su capitán, de pronto es que algo detrás de ella comienza a surgir del agua, la sensación de algo grande y duro la hace sobresaltar y voltea al instante para averiguar que era eso que le erizaba la piel, pero al observar lo que realmente era "eso" su curiosidad comienza a ganarle, mayuri no tuvo mas que aceptar lo que venia

—amo.. ¿eso esta cobrando vida, no es así?— señalándolo la ojiverde comienza a acercarse y justo en el momento en que estaba a punto de tocar el miembro de su capitán este toma impulso y lo acerca un poco mas a las delicadas manos de la chica

—nemu... y-yo...— se detiene al momento de sentir el roce de los dedos de la joven, como comienza a cubrirlo con sus manos haciendo un poco de presión, al miembro que ahora sentía ponerse mas duro de lo que parecía, observo a su amo el cual tenia los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás

—amo... ¿puedo probar?— de inmediato como golpeado por un rayo el peliazul abre los ojos de golpe y porrazo haciendo que esta retrocediera del susto

—Aléjate!— grita el peliazul al momento de acercarse a la ojiverde —no lo vuelvas a hacer o te juro que sentirás mi ira —¿entendido?— la ojiverde asiente temerosa, al momento el capitán sale rápidamente de la tina sin importarle haberla dejado sola, mientras la joven se limita a observar a lo lejos sin decir palabra alguna. De inmediato sale de la bañera tomando la toalla que había a un lado, se seca y toma la bata que había dejado anteriormente en el piso, le asombraba como era realmente su amo, pues... aquel cuerpo le causaba curiosidad, ante sus ojos el era hermoso, sin embargo comenzaba a pensar que detrás de tanta hermosura había un ser diferente, un ser incomprendido pero.. ¿que tan agresivo podría llegar a ser?, eso es algo que no quería descubrir, era su amo y no podría siquiera reclamarle algo, pues como bien había dicho antes, podría incluso las timarla estando enfurecido, pero... ella quería saber... quería aprender mas... tenia mucho muchas dudas, dudas que quería responderse pero que no sabia como. fue entonces que caminando con su sola bata por los pasillos fuera del laboratorio, encuentra a un joven shinigami bebiendo sake, ella no sabia que tan peligroso podría ser, ni siquiera que era malo, lo único que sabia era que aquel hombre tal vez le podría responder, ¿que era aquel lugar y que hacían ahí? tal vez, incluso hacer un amigo, su primer amigo, uno que no le tratase de golpear cuando tocara algo que le resultara diferente e interesante, fue entonces que al percatarse de la presencia de la mujer, este se dirige hacia ella con dobles intenciones

—pero mira que tenemos aquí, una bella mujer en bata ¿que hace una mujer tan bonita sola y semi desnuda por la noche?, ¿eh?—

—hola, mi nombre es nemu y quería ver si tu me podrías resolver mis dudas—

—pero por supuesto... solo déjame verte mejor, quiero ver que tan bella eres sin esa bata— tira la bata haciéndola caer de inmediato al piso y dejándola completamente desnuda, ella agacha la cabeza mirándose nuevamente y mirando los ojos de aquel joven que ahora expresaban lujuria, comenzaba a tener una extraña sensación de alerta y mas aun, quiso correr, pero el joven ya borracho, la acorralo con sus brazos contra la pared y tomando sus manos al instante para que no pudiese escapar —yo te enseñara todo lo que quieras, preciosa— se acomoda ente la entrepierna de la joven y comienza a besar su cuello apasionadamente, luego bajando hasta sus senos comienza a la merlos posando sus manos sobre su intimidad, esta solo comienza a gemir y de pronto reacciona —por favor... déjeme ir, mi amo kurotsuchi comenzara a buscarme si no llego ahora mismo al laboratorio

—kurutsuchi? jajaja vaya, vaya, con que resultaste ser una de las creaciones de mayuri, muy interesante, creo que no le molestara que pruebe que tan bien le salio esta vez su "creación" que te parece si te cojo en otra parte, eh?— la toma en brazos y la lleva hasta el lugar donde el dormía, es entonces que ella comienza a querer salir y el shinigami la toma de ambos brazos dejándola inmóvil, ¿sabes? creo que beberé un poco de ti primero, veamos que tan bien sabes... fue así que comienza a lamer uno de los senos de la ojiverde mientras mas ajeaba el otro, con urgencia comenzó a descender hasta llegar hasta su intimidad —te haré gozar como nunca antes preciosa— es entonces que justo en el momento de abrirle las piernas y querer introducir su lengua y succionar el delicado botón dentro de ella, se abre la puerta de golpe y porrazo —Aléjate inmediatamente de nemu! rata asquerosa!— la chica sonrojada observa a su alrededor hasta toparse con la mirada de su amo, si! mayuri kurotsuchi su amo estaba ahí,evitando que aquel hombre pasado de botellas la tomara sin su consentimiento —Amo...—

**_CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo de este mi nuevo fic3 "Tu único dueño" soy nueva en esto de escribir lemon, pero... daré mi mejor esfuerzo Cx y espero que sea de su agrado :3 comenten que les pareció, realmente me servirá de mucho :') gracias por leer este fic pero... ¿Que pasara ahora que nemu a cobrado vida y quiere saber lo que son las cosas?, ¿permitirá que su curiosidad rebase los limites? descubre lo en el siguiente capitulo, hasta la vista! Atte: AkariOtonashi<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Confusión y Castigo

**_—Capitulo 2: Confusión y Castigo—_**

Konnichiwa OwO7 estoy de vuelta, pero esta vez haciendo un fic un tanto diferente a los que estoy acostumbrada a hacer, así que bueno… les diré que esta es la primera vez que hago un fanfic lemmon :$ si tiene un alto contenido sexual, lenguaje obsceno y explicito, no apto para cardíacos, violencia y espero que les guste :$ este fic no es ichiruki xD lamento decepcionarlos u,u jajaj pero abarca a otra parejita que me gustaría que se hiciera cannon aunque es obvio que no Cx :'( se trata del capitán de la duodécima división del gotei 13 y el segundo presidente del departamento de investigación y desarrollo mayuri kurotsuchi, Nemu kurotsuchi teniendo como tercero a Ishida uryuu, si haré algo así como un triángulo amoroso :3 si de seguro dirán pero ¿Cómo? En ese entonces seria incesto, pues verán en esta ocasión su creación sera diferente! en este fic, ellos solo son creador y creación, de ahí proviene el título de este fic, "Tu único dueño" y bueno no los quiero aburrir mas y pasemos a lo bueno, espero que les guste: 3 déjenme sus comentarios por fas quiero saber que también lo hago como escritora de lemon :$

_**N/A 2:**__Los personajes que estarán involucrados aquí, son de tite kubo-sensei._

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>En el capitulo anterior: <em>**—Aléjate inmediatamente de nemu! rata asquerosa!— la chica sonrojada observa a su alrededor hasta toparse con la mirada de su amo, si! mayuri kurotsuchi su amo estaba ahí,evitando que aquel hombre pasado de botellas la tomara sin su consentimiento —Amo...—

* * *

><p>—¿Que no oíste?, te eh dicho que te quites, rata asquerosa!— el peliazul estaba que echaba chispas, pues aquella escena lo había echo enfurecer mas que en toda su vida, de solo pensar, ¿que hubiera pasado si no llegaba a tiempo?, era algo que lo hacia reventar del coraje, pues alguien se había atrevido a retarlo de semejante forma, alguien se había atrevido a manosear algo de su propiedad y eso era algo que no podía pasar por alto<p>

—capitán mayuri, discúlpeme! no creí que eso lo fuera a enfurecer de tal manera, perdone mi osadía, no volverá a pasar— es entonces que el peliazul lo toma del cuello estrellándolo contra la pared —infeliz insecto! no me importan tus disculpas! ahora mismo pagaras tu osadía!— pero justo en el momento en que estaba a punto de propinarle una tremenda paliza, llega kyoraku, impidiendo el castigo que mayuri estaba por propinarle

—¿que sucede?, ¿por que tanto alboroto?, oh mayuri vamos ¿pero que piensas que estas asiendo?, deja a el chico ¿no pensaras en hacer algo que esta en contra de las reglas o si?—

—¿y a ti que te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer?, ¿eh?, limítate a hacer tus deberes y deja de entrometerte en mis asuntos! Imbécil!—

—oh vamos, no te enojes mayuri mira que...— en ese momento se percata de la presencia de la joven que aun permanecía, aun desnuda y semi cubierta solo con una sabana —vaya, vaya, pero mira que tenemos aquí... una bella joven— de momento dirige la mirada hacia el peliazul que ahora lo observaba con rabia, del solo hecho que el pervertido de kyoraku estuviese mirando de esa manera a su creación —pero mira nada mas, al parecer mayuri cumplió su palabra y te dio vida, interesante— suelta del agarre al joven que que tenia contra la pared, ahora dirigiéndose a un kyoraku distraído por la belleza de aquella joven que ahora mostraba una mirada tímida —Cállate! y deja de mirar de esa forma a nemu de una buena vez! ¿que no creas que no se cuales son tus verdaderas intensiones, de la forma en que la miras tal pareciera que la quisieras...— de solo pensarlo, hizo que cerrara sus manos en puños, tomando bruscamente del cuello del pelicastaño y este en respuesta bloqueándolo con una movida ya estaba torciendo le el brazo —tranquilo mayuri, solo quiero que todo este relajado por esta zona, así que... ¿que te parece si me llevo al joven y le imponemos un castigo por las vías que dictan las leyes de la sociedad? y no bajo tu ley ¿eh?—

—Maldita sea! suéltame de una buena vez, idiota!—

—esta bien mayuri, solo que deberías de seguir mi consejo y coger mas seguido, pues tu amante la ciencia, por lo visto no a podido sacarte de la amargura jaja en buen plan, no seria tan mala la idea de irte una noche de copas, una noche loca— zafándose del agarre, el peliazul se acerca a la joven, cubriéndola con una cobija y como consiguiente cargándola entre sus brazos, mientras el pelicastaño se limita a observar divertido —no quiero que nadie! óyeme bien kyoraku, nadie! se le vuelva a acercar a nemu o conocerá realmente quien es mayuri kurotsuchi!— sale como alma que lleva el diablo cargando en brazos a la joven que ahora permanecía inmóvil sosteniéndose fuertemente del cuello del capitán.

Se oye un gran estruendo al cerrar la puerta del cuarto del capitán, estaba que no podía con el enojo, lo habían humillado de una manera que jamas pensó que alguien lo haría y todo gracias a la insolencia de kyoraku y la desfachatez de nemu al salir sin su permiso y mas que nada, desnuda! ¿que no sabia que eso peligroso para ella y mas estando sola y de noche? y si no, aun así eso merecía un castigo, algo que no podía dejar pasar por alto así aprendería que eso no debía hacerse. Tirando a la joven a su cama, el peliazul se quita la bata, quedando solo en unos pantalones blancos, acercándose cada vez mas a la ojiverde, la cual ahora estaba temerosa de como reaccionaria su amo, después de enterarse de su desobediencia, comienza a experimentar sensaciones que no conocía como lo era ahora... el miedo —eres una estúpida! nemu ¿pensaste tan si quiera en lo que te pudo haber pasado si no llego a tiempo?, ¿que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiese visto por las cámaras cuando ese hombre te llevaba a otro lugar, tratando de abusar de ti?, ¿al menos lo captas?— tomándola de los cabellos comienza a alzar mas la voz —por favor amo no me haga daño, perdóneme no sabia lo que hacia, pero por favor no me lastime le juro que no le vuelvo a desobedecer, hago lo que usted me diga— suplicaba de rodillas la joven quien ahora experimentaba una nueva sensación, era algo que aun no podía describir aun, pero que al parecer era... el miedo, desconcertado el peliazul recuerda las palabras de kyoraku en la mañana "deberías de cogerte a la muñequita" era algo que no le placía escuchar, pues el no era un mujeriego, nunca le había llamado la atención ninguna "hembra" como el solía llamarles, pues al final de cuentas así es como las miraba, como hembras! las cuales solo servían para tener hijos y criarlos, nada mas!, después de recordar los estragos que la ojiverde le había causado desde hacia unas horas, todo le estaba volviendo loco, pues ninguna hembra antes le había hecho sentir lo que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo por su nueva creación, nadie! sin embargo aquellas palabras le estaban resonando fuertemente en su cabeza y no lo dejaban pensar razonablemente, su cabeza le decía una cosa, pero su hombría le comenzaba a decir otra, todo se estaba volviendo muy confuso, sin embargo a pesar de que ella no hubiese sabido que aquello era peligroso para ella, debía de tener una reprimenda, aprender que jamas debía de desobedecer a su amo, jamas! pues bien, el peliazul tomo la decisión de hacerle pagar su desfachatez y osadía de la mañana y lo de lo que acababa de suceder pues si lo que ella quería era aprender y curiosear el se vengaría de una manera placentera y que jamas volviera a pensar en su creación como hembra, mientras tiraba de los cabellos a la ojiverde haciéndola sollozar la abofetea un par de veces hasta que decide arrastrarla hasta la esquina de la cama, aun desnuda la chica comienza a cubrirse la cara por miedo a que la siguiera abofeteando. El peliazul se quito la bata que traía puesta descubriendo su bien trabajado cuerpo quedándose solo con unos pantalones blancos los cuales no se los quito, pues bien sabia que lo pasaría a continuación serviría solo para torturar a la ojiverde y nada mas.

—escucha nemu, nada de esto tiene que salir de aquí, si quieres que te trate bien debes de obedecerme a todo lo que yo te diga a menos que quieras que te de una paliza ¿entendido? a cambio yo personalmente responderé a todas tus dudas— le dijo en un susurro al acercarse al oido de la joven, fue entonces que la ojiverde retiro las manos de su rostro y asintiendo al mismo tiempo aun con el miedo reflejado en su rostro, pero no podía hacer nada ella bien lo sabia, le debía obediencia a su dueño y creador.

El peliazul comenzó a recorrer suavemente la piel de la ojiverde con la yema de sus dedos, ofreciéndole una nueva experiencia la cual comenzaba a erizarle la piel, la forma tan deliciosa en que hacia uso de sus manos era simplemente gloriosa, recorriendo todo su cuerpo hasta llegar hasta la intimidad de la joven y dando suaves y delicados roces en su interior ahora húmedo, la respiración de la ojiverde se comienza a alterar en cada contacto del peliazul con su piel, con la otra mano comienza a atender uno de los senos de la joven dándole una especie de masaje que poco a poco se iba haciendo mas exigente, sin des atender el otro seno, comienza a succionar y lamer con urgencia haciendo que comenzara a quejarse del placer —Aaaahhh!... amo... ¿q-que e-es lo que me esta haciendo?— preguntaba la ojiverde que ahora ya estaba arqueada del placer —Guarda silencio o paro de una buena vez!— la joven no tuvo mas que callar pues fuera lo que fuera que estaba haciendo su amo, era realmente placentero y delicioso. Recorriendo con la punta de su lengua lamió y succiono todos los espacios de piel que hallaba a su paso sin dejar de mirar las expresiones que hacia nemu, todo le estaba pareciendo tan excitante pues estaba consiguiendo lo que quería, hacerla experimentar un tremendo placer para luego dejarla a medias, para el la actitud de la ojiverde había sido el de una pi ruja lo cual lo convenció de que ella era una de tantas hembras no era especial, sin embargo algo de entro de el comenzaba a decirle lo contrario, pues su hombría comenzaba a dolerle, quería cogerla, moría por meteresela y sacársela salvaje mente saciando todas sus ganas reprimidas durante todo el tiempo que estuvo sin tener sexo y luego hacerla gritar del placer, sin embargo ella no merecía experimentar lo que mas quería con alguien como lo era mayuri kurotsuchi, la haría sufrir, la haría arrastrarse y humillarse pidiendo por mas y el solo dándole las sobras, pues así es como se debían de tratar a las zorras, a pesar de todo no podía ocultar las ganas que le tenia desde hace unas horas de su creación, desde que despertó, pues la había creado con una belleza excepcional, sus movimientos, su voz, todo lo estaba haciendo sentir cosas que el no debería de sentir, pero ella debía de sufrir eso era algo que el mismo le enseñaría.

Lamiendo y chupando el cuello de la ahora excitada nemu subió hasta su mejilla, negando le el tan deseado contacto de sus labios. Al notar la necesidad de los des atendidos labios de la ojiverde sonríe irónicamente dejando un pausado deje de atenciones sobre su cuerpo, sin embargo al momento de sentir la ausencia de caricias del peliazul toma la iniciativa preparándose para besar los labios del peliazul, percatándose de las intenciones de la joven, tira una vez mas de los cabellos de la joven hacia atrás asustandola nuevamente —no te atrevas!— le ordena, haciéndola estremecer con el contacto de su aliento contra su piel. Mordiendo levemente el hombro de la joven, comienza a bajar seductora mente deteniéndose hasta llegar a su vientre, lame impaciente cada parte de su piel nuevamente hasta bajar a su intimidad, introduce su lengua, lamiendo y succionando desesperada mente la esencia de la joven. Al observar aquella escena la ojiverde queda extasiada, gozaba al sentir como su amo la invadía con su lengua una y otra vez, sentía su necesidad, sentía como su amo sostenía sus piernas para que no se cerraran, fue entonces que nemu toma de los cabellos de su amo moviendo los al compás de su ritmo, aquello era la gloria misma. Pero justo cuando comenzaba a sentir que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo el peliazul se detiene bruscamente saliendo de entre sus piernas, sonríe amplia e irónicamente al ver la expresión de nemu pues tenia la respiración agitada como si acabara de correr un maratón, aun se arqueaba lista para cuando sucediera su primer orgasmo. Al abrir los ojos observa como su amo lame sus propios labios succionando la poca esencia que aun le quedaba después de haberla probado por un rato —amo... ¿por que se detiene?—

—es suficiente por hoy, ya puedes cerrar las piernas por hoy para mi!, no necesito enseñarte mas por el momento, es hora de que te largues a dormir, yo iré a ducharme pues no quiero que tu olor quede impregnado en mi toda la noche—

—amo...—

—eh dicho que te largues ahora mismo ¿acaso piensas des obedecer de nuevo mis ordenes?—

—no claro que no... me retiro— tomando una cobija se cubre el resto de su cuerpo haciendo a un lado su ahora cabello suelto. Al momento de haberse retirado de la habitación, el capitán mayuri corre inmediatamente como alma que lleva el diablo a darse una dicha fría, pues aquello que acababa de experimentar con nemu lo había dejado muy prendido y su hombría le dolía intensamente, no podía creer que esa zorra lo haya dejado mas adolorido por no haberla podido tomar, sus solos quejidos lo torturaban al grado de querer dejar su reputación de lado y cogerla hasta la mañana siguiente, o hasta que se desmayara del placer, sin embargo mayuri no era alguien que soliera hacer eso por una hembra y menos por una insignificante zorra que había sido lo suficientemente ingenua como para dejarse llevar por un hombre sin siquiera gritar por ayuda, de solo pensarlo lo encolerizaba aun mas, queriendo incluso ignorar las ordenes de kyoraku e ir a matar a aquella rata inmunda.

Ya en su cuarto nemu toma unas prendas que ya habían sido creadas para que ella las utilizase, estaba desconcertada por todo lo que había pasado, su ahora amo la maltrataba, luego daba indicios de cariño con sus caricias o al menos haci lo interpretaba la ojiverde, pero al final la despedía sin mas que un "es suficiente por hoy" se sentía extrañamente... ¿utilizada? esa era la palabra, no tenia muchos conocimientos solo los básicos, no sabia que era el amor, no sabia que era la maldad, no sabia absolutamente nada sobre los sentimientos o dobles intensiones de los hombres solo sabia lo que en ella había implantado su amo, conocimientos científicos y nada mas, pues la había creado con los únicos fines de ayudarlo en sus investigaciones y eso lo sabia muy bien pues en sus informes eso estaba, sin embargo la había hecho sentir tan bien... que no sabia que pensar solo que quería respuestas y personas con quien hablar, quería compañía y tranquilidad, solo eso

Al momento de estar con aquel hombre desconocido no pudo gritar la ojiverde por el simple motivo que no conocía ni se imaginaba las verdaderas intensiones de aquel hombre, al menos hasta que comenzó a tocarla fue que quiso irse solo eso, pero no sabia que mas hacer tenia miedo y no sabia como expresarlo. Ya vestida toma una cobija cubriéndose todo el cuerpo después de hacerse un ovillo en la cama, esta vez solo quería dormir, no saber mas de nada y dormir profundamente hasta el siguiente día, cerro los ojos quedando al fin en los brazos de morfeo después de unos minutos.

_**Al siguiente **_**_día_**

Los primeros rayos del sol entraban a la habitación de la joven haciéndola despertar. Levantándose de la cama comienza a vestirse con un nuevo vestido color negro hasta la rodilla con un listón blanco en la cintura, dejándose el cabello suelto hasta la cintura sale del cuarto aun indecisa de como actuar ahora frente a su capitán, dirigiéndose ahora hacia donde estaba el peliazul, lo encuentra dando vueltas de un lado hacia otro, ahora con la cara pintada de blanco y unas rayas en el centro de color negro sin portar el sombrero que lo caracterizaba aun. Sus miradas se cruzan, agachando la mirada la ojiverde el peliazul sonríe triunfal, dirigiéndose hacia la ojiverde y tomándole de la mandíbula para que lo mirara —debes de entender que una zorra como tu no debe de andar sola por las noches o no seré tan amable como ayer y te arrastrare por todo el cuarto hasta que me canse ¿entendido... nemu?— la joven queda impactada ante su nuevo sobrenombre, pues a pesar de todo sabia a que era a lo que se referían con la mension de "zorra". De alguna manera comenzaba a sentirse ofendida y con ganas de ser ella quien ahora lo abofeteara porque podría ser su amo y todo pero no podía dejar de sentir una enorme impotencia de no poder hacer nada ahora que la insultaba con aquella palabra como tampoco podía ignorar el hecho de que su solo contacto le dejara deseando mas, ella quería mas de esas caricias que le había regalado la noche anterior, la noche de su creación.

—Nemu sera mejor que vayas a fuera y eches un vistazo a las instalaciones, pero te advierto que si te vuelvo a cachar con un hombre te juro que...— es interrumpido por la ojiverde sorprendiéndolo e indignan dolo al instante

—que me golpeara a mi regreso... lo tengo muy claro, amo...!— una bofetada llega de imprevisto a la mejilla de la joven, dejándola mas que con el dolor físico, con un dolor emocional pues quería desquitarse con su amo, cosa que ni ahora, ni nunca podría hacer, debía de dejarse someter a su antojo

—a mi no me interrumpes otra vez! zorra!— le jala de los cabellos hacia atrás, haciendo que estaba suelte un grito de dolor, con una mano el peliazul la toma de la cintura pegándola salvaje mente hacia su hombría que ahora le dolía nuevamente.

—Te lo advierto nemu!— observaba el miedo que había en sus ojos, la toma del trasero comenzando a acariciarla por debajo de su vestido haciéndola estremecer nuevamente —si no me obedeces seras merecedora un castigo!— soltándola al momento justo de hacerla gemir, cae al piso comenzando a sollozar, el capitán solo se limita a observarla y luego se retira, la ojiverde se levanta y sale corriendo humillada a las afueras de aquel recinto, las lagrimas la hacían ver borroso y sin ver en frente, choca con alguien cayendo ambos al piso, ella encima de el

—perdón... ¿estas bien?— pregunta preocupado aquel con quien había chocado

—si, estoy bien, no te preocupes— el chico de lentes saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo entregándoselo a la joven quien ahora lo observaba bien

—gracias...—

—¿por que lloras?— pregunto el chico justo en el momento en que una silueta escondida a la distancia observaba como la ojiverde estaba encima del chico, pero lo que no había visto era que había sido un accidente, pensando lo peor la silueta se aleja, ocultándose entre las sombras

**_CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capitulo de este mi nuevo fic3 "Tu único dueño" soy nueva en esto de escribir lemon, pero... daré mi mejor esfuerzo Cx y espero que sea de su agrado :3 comenten que les pareció, realmente me servirá de mucho :') gracias por leer este fic pero... ¿Que pasara ahora que nemu a cobrado vida y quiere saber lo que son las cosas?, ¿quien sera aquel que estaba escondido entre las sombras? ¿dejara que mayuri la vuelva a someter? descubre lo en el siguiente capitulo, hasta la vista! Atte: AkariOtonashi<strong>


End file.
